Hatchiyack
Hatchiyack is a machine that was created by the Tuffle scientist Dr. Lychee to eradicate the remaining Saiyans and the main antagonist of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Biography Background Hatchiyack first appears as a massive supercomputer, designed by Dr. Lychee to amplify the "power of hate" in order to help the Tuffles fight back and defeat the Saiyan menace. Unfortunately for the Tuffles, Dr. Lychee is unable to complete his machine in time to stop the Saiyan advance; instead, he allows Hatchiyack to absorb the hatred and negative energy of the fallen Tuffles before jettisoning it into outer space. Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Years after the Saiyan-Tuffle war and the Genocide of the Saiyans, the machine revives Dr. Lychee, Frieza, Coola, Lord Slug, and Turles as Ghost Warriors in order to attack the remaining Saiyans that live on Earth. After absorbing the pure hatred of Dr. Lychee's ghost, who was defeated by the Zeta Fighters on the Dark Planet, the machine materializes itself into a powerful fighter. Hatchiyack first appears to be too powerful for the Zeta Fighters to handle, but after about 15 minutes of a one-sided fight, Goku figures out Hatchiyack's weakness. Hatchiyack only fires his Revenger Cannon after charging up for 15 seconds, and doing so leaves him completely defenseless. Knowing this, Goku and the others begin powering up their strongest blasts, and fire at the count of 15. And after a brief struggle, this proves to be more than enough to fully destroy Hatchiyack. Forms Computer Form The original form of Hatchiyack is an immobile super computer, similar to Dr. Gero's Super Computer. It has the power to absorb the Tuffle's hatred against the Saiyans in order to create powerful warriors, such as the Ghost Warriors. Humanoid Form As an ultimate attempt to defeat the Saiyans, Hatchiyack takes on a physical body after absorbing hatred of the Saiyans from Dr. Lychee after the latter was defeated. Hatchiyack takes on the form of a large red humanoid figure with gems across its body. Giant Form In this form, Hatchiyack grows in size and his hand is slightly larger than Goku's entire body. Like other users of this transformation, Hatchiyack appears to be able to use it in stages, as he, when already in Giant Form, became larger in retaliation to being hit by Energy Waves. Giant Hatchiyack makes his debut in the game Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen. Super Form In this form, Hatchiyack grows slightly in height and gains both additional armor in his shoulder and hands with a boost in power as well as more blue parts on his chest and legs. He becomes powerful enough to beat the Zeta Fighters even faster than before. Super Hatchiyack makes his debut in the game Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen. Fusions Baby Hatchiyack Baby Hatchiyack is the result of the fusion of Baby and Hatchiyack. In this form, he gains yellow armor with upper shoulders, a yellow line in his head, and a dramatic increase in power. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Baby Hatchyack makes his debut in the sixth mission of the God Mission series.